Goro Amicus
OC created by user LowerBlack. Small Bio Born in a family of 3 brothers and 4 sisters, Goro is the second eldest son to complete a family of 8, in which he's the fourth eldest child. He was raised in the brotherhood of the Crimson Fist, whose temple lies on top of a hidden mountain. Goro has rigorously trained in the ways of the Crimson Fist from a young age. The Brotherhood of the Crimson Fist puts all of its members through hellish training, from which incredible individuals arise. some more exceptional than the others, but all believe in the way of the Crimson Fist, which goes "Know yourself, know your strengths, embrace your weaknesses, temper your heart and strike evil with the burning fist of the righteous". Goro spent his whole life training in the mountains, until one day a certain individual known as Douglas Watchman came to the Temple. Goro became fast friends with Douglas, and eventually left the temple with him in an effort to find his own calling. Personality Hotheaded and passionate, yet kind. Goro is a full-fledged monk of the Crimson Fist He has a fiery personality that burns like the sun, and he doesn't hesitate to share his energy with others. Goro is a happy-go guy who is quite humble. He doesn't hesitate to offer a helping hand to those in need, but that often results in him putting his nose where it doesn't belong to and rubbing others off in the wrong way, But even then, he's a humble fellow who can take the time to meditate and speak calmly. While he may seem naive or childish at first glance, he holds a lot of wisdom (which he doesn't hesitate to share, and sometimes he does shove it onto others a bit too forcefully), courtesy from his years of training. He does his best to put his teachings to test, but he does have a tendency to get over-excited with ease. He has a horrible habit of trying to come up with haikus in his sparse moments of serenity (but they are quite horrible). Honest to a fault, Goro cannot hold hatred or resentment for others, and as a monk, tries to understand both himself and the world around him. Occupation and Abilities Goro is, before a man, a monk. Trained in the ways of the Crimson Fist and their basic tutelage, Goro used to live atop the mountains doing his job as whatever the Grandmaster or his other brothers needed him to. But ever since a few years ago, Goro left his temple in search of new horizons. As a traveller, Goro offers his services to however may need assistance as he continues his travels. But as a Brother of the Crimson Fist, Goro is a force to be reckoned with. Trained in the Arts of the Blaze, Frost and Lightning, Goro can coat himself with the power of the elements for shorts periods of time using his own chi, and use them to fight opponents. It is important to note, however, that Goro doesn't ever fight unless it's strictly necessary, and always fights to disable, never to kill, regardless of who his oponent is. Due to his training as a monk, Goro has been taught to respect all forms of life, however evil or twisted they might be, Outside of battle, he also knows the Crimson Fist Arts of Restoration, which allow him to heal minor injuries both on himself and others by controlling the flow of Chi. And finally, for some reason, Douglas can swear that Goro has an endless luck. While Goro himself doesn't really understand or know about it, he often walks out of difficult situations without even noticing. Relationships Douglas Watchman Goro met the wandering knight some years ago and became fast friends with him. They even travelled together for some time, until Goro decided he would set his sights for the enigmatic lands of Zipangu and the Mist Continent, and parted ways with Doug. Doug owes a lot of money to him. Nadia Greenwing Goro had his first meeting with the unconventional Dark Elf when he and Douglas came to her village some years ago when they were still travelling together. In an incident that Goro refuses to remember or mention, he and Douglas had to flee the village after the latter got real drunk and caused some form of incident in the village. Unknown to Douglas, Goro got what some could consider the worst half of the deal. Goro prefers to avoid Nadia, given the chance. Even a monk can have fears. Category:Characters